Killers (Welfare)
Synopsis Tensions rise for the National Guard after a radio broadcast. Alisha and Cole get into a bad fight. James' abuse causes Cara to break. Someone dies. Plot Civilians in Devil's Point are rioting against the Guard. Royer sees Barbie standing front and center. He says it was her that was broad casting. She says it's true. "Maybe you shouldn't shoot first, maybe question first?" She suggests before walking away, disappearing into the crowd. Alisha and Cole are in their home together when Cole says rioting is pointless. Alisha says the noise will draw walkers. "I told you it wouldn't stay up forever." She tells him to shut up. He hits a vase and yells for her not to say that to him. Alisha stands and yells to stop making her feel stupid. In the bar, Karen tells everyone alcohol still costs money. Royer and Abby walk in and Royer orders Karen to give him a bottle of scotch. Karen says she isn't a grocery store. "I can give you a glass for $3.94." Royer tells her she'll give him a bottle or she'll die. Karen tells him to kill her, "But there's a bunch of witnesses. Do you really want more riots?" Abby tells him to forget it and go. She apologizes to Karen and leaves. Cara sneaks around the house, seeing her father passed out on the couch. She grabs a few things for her and Riley and sneaks back upstairs. She gives some food and two water bottles to Riley, saying to make it last. They hear their dad trudging downstairs and run into their rooms. Ingrid is in Noah's house, Noah sleeping. She jumps on him and laughs, whispering that she's pregnant. Noah asks if she's serious. She nods and he laughs, both of them cheering. Cole tells Alisha he's sorry for what he's said the past few days. "I just know something bad is going to happen." He adds he doesn't want her to think she's safe when she isn't. Alisha says she understands. They kiss and go into the bed room to have sex. The Davis kids are waiting upstairs for their dad to go back to sleep. Cara sneaks down and grabs some more water. She closes the fridge and turns to see her dad. He asks why they're sneaking around like this. She drops the water bottles and says she was just going back upstairs. James pushes her to the floor, telling her to get her brother. She grabs a water bottle and chucks it at his head, bolting to the front door. He chases after her. In the diner, Eliza is having a quiet day when Cara bursts in. She begs for help, telling her her dad has been hitting her and Riley. Eliza brings Cara to the door but James walks in with a crowbar. Eliza backs away with Cara. James tells Eliza to hand her over. Eliza refuses. James pushes Eliza to the side, toppling a few tables down. Eliza gets up quickly as James swings at Cara, getting in the way. She tells Cara to run as she is hit again. Cara runs to find Lex as Eliza is killed. Cara runs up to Lex' home and says her dad is trying to kill her, explaining everything. He tells her to hide in his room. Cara runs into the room and sees his gun on the desk. James enters Lex' house and says he knows Cara is here. Lex tries convincing his friend to go home and sober up. "You need help." He says Mark is a great psychiatrist. Cara slowly walks from the room with the gun. James swings the crowbar at Lex and almost hits him. Cara shoots her dad twice. Abby runs in and gasps, looking at Cara. Many people run over to surround the house, wanting to know what happened. Lex tells Cara to run and he blocks Abby from getting her. Autumn and Charlie run to the backyard to see Cara leave the house. They say to follow and they run to the hole in the fence. Lex yells wait. Lex, Andrea, Taylor, Mark, Karen and Barbie run up. Andrea says they'll send someone to give her food each day. Autumn gives Cara her knife and hugs her. Taylor wishes her luck and promises to take care of Riley. They split up and go back to town. Lex is stopped by Royer and arrested. In a holding room, Royer punches Lex, demanding to know where Cara is. Lex stays silent. Co-Stars *Ashley Fink as Lauren *Beth Broderick as Eliza Kramer Deaths *Eliza Kramer *James Davis Trivia *There was a main character death. *Alisha and Ingrid are both pregnant.